Geister
:"Dis a nightmare ya dun wake up from!" :— Geister Zin'Amani, during the Agrent Dawn fights against the Scourge. =The Basic Information= Personality Despite the issues she has seen with the Blood Elves, Geister holds a trust towards the women, and the women only, of their race. If a male Blood Elf were to approach her, her attitude becomes hostile and sarcastic, often times she will make her way to avoid any males of the Blood Elven race. However, there are about four Blood Elf males of which Geister doesn’t mind being around: Orphiel Morningstar (Kayil’s brother), Anasyan Anarion, Prower Darkwell, and Tatherias. The reason to that she was calm and nice to the listed was because of their relation to the elf she protected, Kayil Anarion (at the time known as Saerileth Azhari). Any other Horde race (both male and female) she is alright with, but it is common to see her be very quiet and shy around the males of any race, due to the past time of the Troll tribes in which the women were to remain to themselves. Geister is reserved, and never goes out of the way to prove she is right or more ‘dominate’. She does, however, appear to hold the “Guardian” perspective, especially to those that do mean something to her life. So, in fact, it would be very common to find Geister protecting someone or just standing nearby a small group she knows to make sure they are okay, without even bringing up one word. She is still very young compared to most Trolls that are roaming around, and, thus, is still learning. Geister is a sweet girl; it’s just hard to see that side of her. Appearance Previously, when a Guardian of House Morningstar, Geister was seen with shoulder length hair of a pink hue and half of it was in a pony tail, and both eyes were seen as a goldish-orange colour. Prior to forming to the Baeldar Cordon, her hair is much shorter and a pure white/silver colour, and her eyes have more of a redish tone to them. Currently, her hair is a deep, dark blue, and back to the normal shoulder length hair with a high ponytail. She dresses formerly the best she can when outside of the Sen’jin Villiage, ranging in various robes, headpieces and the sort. When she returns to her home town, however, Geister is seen in more of the tribal fasion, which, honestly, does not seem her at all for anyone who gets the chance to know her. Her skin tone is a light, yet deep, blue, with the height of 6’ 2” and a weight of 170 pounds. Family Was youngest in a family of eight, all but her are considered deceased as of now. Despite the last name resemblance to the Amani tribe as well as half of her heritage, Geister is considered to be disgraced about the Amani tribes, but surprisingly holds conflict about whither or not she is in the need to protect one if one was to get hurt. Her mother was from the Darkspear tribe and held captive with the Amani; the father, a pure Amani Troll, is responsible for the birth of Geister, her twin brother, and elder siblings. Due to the result of the on-going wars between the Blood Elves (previously High Elves) and the Amani Tribe, at the time of when the elves were all Alliance faction, both of her parents as well as two of her older siblings were killed. The remaining four children, including Geister, made it out of the Amani tribe/life style and made life within Sen’jin Village, Durotar. Geister is considered to be the only one of this family alive, as when Horde’s attacks against the Legion (ie, Burning Crusade) came to view, the two older siblings enrolled, leaving Geister and her twin left back in Sen’jin village due to age and lack of experience. The twin disappeared in Ghostlands shortly following. Geister assume the Amani tribe had gotten a hold of her twin brother, thus he would have been killed. =Brief History= ((Yes, brief, but not too brief, only up from the point of a former guild, because her history up to when she is introduced to House Morningstar prior to The Baeldar Cordon is left unknown for a very good reason, due to the fact she is a Darkspear and Amani mix)) Prior to the Baeldar Cordon, Geister was once a known protector and guardian of House Morningstar, mostly to who lead the House: Saerileth (at the time, this was the name, now known as Kayil). Geister came across Saerileth and her brother when she aided Nyle Leves through Apothecary work in the Undercity. Often times, the Troll would just watch over the two Morningstar children, which gave a base to her Guardian personality as she saw them in need of protection. Over the course of the years, Geister dedicated her time as the permanent protector of the girl, especially after the brother left for battles against the Legion’s fronts. It was often that the Troll called the elf “Zersy”, and this was because of the name Nyle had given the small elf around the house as “Zerstoerer”, and to this day, rather than calling by the actual name, she still says “Zersy”. Geister’s dislike towards the males of Kayil’s race (and other males, in general) was because of the past times she’s seen the Trolls with them as well as the incidents in Kayil’s life that was caused by a Blood Elven male. She came to enjoy Orphiel’s presence due to that he was Kayil’s older brother and Tatherias because of the fact he became more of a “guardian” to the same girl and has traveled with him. The reasoning she became comfortable with Anasyan was through Kayil’s marriage to him, and for Prower, because of his persistence to talk to the Troll. Alas, she has no known knowledge that Orphiel is “dead” or Prower’s case either. After the rumours of “Saerileth’s” disappearance and fall of House Morningstar, Geister had originally left with both Kayil and Tatherias to wander around as a traveling group of performers as Kayil went through life problems of her own. At this point, Kayil had her name changed to what it is now, and Tatherias proceeded to follow the suit and renamed himself as Gabreal. It was the night when Kayil took off on her own and the burning of the original House Morningstar’s base took place, when Geister had been separated from her group through bad luck. As a result, the Troll went back to Silvermoon to search for someone she could go back to for support, as she still is very young. Even that proved to be a difficulty: Nyle Leves had snapped on her own behalf and Geister couldn’t dare to go near her in fear that Leves would have the Troll hunt and kill. Tatherias she hadn’t been able to find for weeks. Prower she couldn’t find among the civilians of Silvermoon. Orphiel she hadn’t seen in a good year. This left one person on her list that she could moderately trust, Kayil’s husband, Anasyan Anarion, in hopes that she could find Kayil once again and return to “protect” her as Geister had made it a life promise. Moreover, due to the relation to her previous House Mistress, Geister also finds it needed to be the protector over Anasyan as well. She sees it more of a duty, respect to the person she’s protecting, and promise, than a requirement or a must do. It was months later after her arrival to Silvermoon, when Geister had made a run in with Anasyan in the Undercity to help form a basis to the Baeldar Cordon. She will do what she can to keep it going and support it, even though she lacks in many areas. However, she hopes this time the areas that she lacks in (such as her comfortable level with elves and males). =Quotes= (to be coming) =Stories= (to be coming) Category:Karamyst Category:Characters Category:The Baeldar Cordon Category:House Morningstar